Het Zwarte Slot, Deel 5
4 creatures and a human/ helden van Stagon Het Zwarte Slot, Deel 5 – Het rebellenleger 03 10 2014 Familie reunie De man die Eliaena aansprak bleek Eliaena’s lang vermiste broer te zijn: Nahar. Nahar sloeg zijn armen om Eliaena heen, maar meteen daarna duwde hij haar weg en gaf hij haar een klap. “Eliaena! Je mag hier niet komen!” “Nahar,… Ik heb je overal gezocht!” Nahars blik was donker. “We kunnen hier niet praten, niet nu. Kom naar me toe, over vier uur. Dan praten we.” Hij draaide zich om, en liep weg. De rest van de groep staarde verbijsterd naar Eliaena. “Ok, ok! Ik zal het uitleggen.” Eliaena legde uit dat Nahar haar broer was, die onterecht in deze gevangenis geplaatst was. Toen ze jong waren, waren hun ouders vermoord, en de Wacht van Stagon meende dat Nahar het gedaan had. Eliaena wist zeker dat dit niet waar was, en had altijd stiekem het doel gehad om Nahar uit het Zwarte Slot te bevrijden. De kapel van Thiamat De helden herpakten zich en gingen op onderzoek uit. Ze vonden een binnenplaats, bedekt met sneeuw. Finn en Nidrayah waren helemaal blij om even buiten te zijn. Aan beiden zeiden van de binnenplaats rezen de wanden hoog op. Links zagen ze de armoedige maar nette verblijven van de lizardfolk, en rechts zagen ze de smerige wanorde van het bullywug kampement. Boven, heel ver weg, flonkeren een paar sterren. Kleine vlokjes sneeuw dwarrelen neer. De helden liepen verder en kwamen terecht in een kleine kapel. Hier zagen ze één van de wachters, de constructs, maar hij stond duidelijk op non-actief. Ook zagen ze in het kapelletje een soort ronde wasbak, gevuld met slijmerige resten en rood vocht. Aan het uiteinde van het kapelletje zagen ze een beeld van een draak met vijf koppen. Thiamat. Nieuwsgierig (en ongemanierd) als ze waren, begon Finn in de bloedsoep te roeren en inspecteerde het drakenbeeld en waren Terios en Dixie aan het rammelen met de construct. Dit hadden ze niet moeten doen; de aanwezige cultist werden woedend en eisten dat ze zich gedraagden. Cultist Alon (al vijf jaar de hoge rank van Dragonwing) vat het samen: “De regels zijn: Niet aan het beeld komen, niet van het smerige bloedwater drinken – straks ga je dood, en de wachters? Die bewegen niet!!” Er waren nog twee deuren in de kapel, maar de cultist vertrouwden de ‘nieuwe rekruten’ niet, en lieten ze er niet door. In het vijandige bekvechten tussen Terios en de cultist is er in ieder geval één winnaar… De kleine Finn heeft in de tussentijd het drakenbeeld van dichterbij bekeken, en vond in een geheim compartiment een bijzonder pakketje. Dit verstopte hij snel, en niemand zag het. Ontmoeting met een Otyuch De helden waren nog niet veel wijzer. Er waren dus Cultist, Bullywugs en lizardfolk. De lizardfolk leken onderdrukt, en de cultist leken de baas. Van cultist waren er drie versies: de laagste rank, van gewoon cultist; de middelste rank, van Dragonclaw; en de hoogste rank, die van Dragonwing. De Dragonwings leken behoorlijk sterk, dus besloten de helden zich gedeist te houden en eerst het Zwarte Slot verder te verkennen. Erg ver kwamen ze niet, de sloegen twee hoeken om en stonden oog in oog met een Otyuch. Dit vreselijke beest verborg zich tussen het afval, en blubberde omhoog op het moment dat de helden niet meer terug konden. Met zijn drie tentakels greep hij Eliaena, Terios en Dixie en sleurde ze onder het smerige slijk. Eliaena en Terios misten al hun aanvallen. Dixie had iets meer geluk: met Destroy Water kan hij weer ademhalen, en het lukt hem de tentakel van de Otyuch te kietelen met de veer van zijn pijl, en de tentakel laat hem snel vrij. Nidrayahs magie miste het doel, maar haar pijlen raakten wel. Eliaena weet ook nog te raken, maar uiteindelijk is het Finn die het monter de meeste schade toebrengt en om zeep helpt. Dixie vond boven het verblijf van de Otyuch een schatkist, en deelde de inhoud met de anderen. Het vrolijkte de anderen nauwelijks op: Eliaena was erg ziek en met Terios ging het ook niet best. Verassing tussen de lakens Hun ontdekkingstocht ging verder, en ze kwamen uit in een soort kantine. Hier speelden een aantal cultist een draken kaartspel, en Dixie en Nidrayah spelen mee. Dankzij creatief toepassen van de regels (valsspelen dus) wint Dixie alle drakenbeeldjes, tot groot ongenoegen van de cultists. Finn en Terios gingen op zoek naar eten. De kok, een dwerg, was nors en gaf ze alleen een sneetje reuzen champignon met wandalg. Niet bepaald lekker. Ondertussen waren Terios en Eliaena compleet uitgeput en sleepten zich naar de gang, waar ze een slaapkamer vonden met twee stapelbedden. Ze lieten zich vallen op bed… en kregen een onaangename verassing. Vanuit de lakens kwam gekriebel, gekriebel van reuze duizendpoten! Finn, Dixie en Nidrayah schoten te hulp, en de cultist lachten de helden hartelijk uit. De welkomst ceremonie voor de nieuwe rekruten was compleet. Mission Impossible De vier uur waren voorbij, maar Eliaena was te zwak om naar haar afspraak met Nahar te gaan. Aangezien Dixie en Nidrayah als enige maar vier uur slaap nodig hadden, was het aan hen de taak om Nahar te vinden. Ze lieten de andere drie achter, en zagen niet hoe Finn onder de deken zijn geheime pakketje openmaakte… en een bijzondere dolk vond. De Dagger of Venom. Met een hoop improvisatie en gestuntel wisten Nidrayah en Dixie uiteindelijk Nahar te vinden. Het gesprek leidde tot veel nieuwe inzichten! Nahar vertelde hen dat de wachters, de constructs, werkten op Source Energy, en waren uitgezet door Dorgil Ilthratar, 15 jaar geleden. Ook lichtte Nahar de machtsverhoudingen toe. De groep mensen in paarse gewaden waren allemaal cultists, en hoorden bij Ilthratar. De lizardfolk waren de natuurlijke bewoners van dit gebied, het gebied waar het Zwarte Slot tamelijk onhandig gelegen was. De lizardfolk aanbaden de zwarte draak. Ze waren wel oké, zij het wat naïef. De bullywugs waren binnengesmokkel door Ilthratar en hadden een alliantie met zijn Cult of the Dragon. Spattergoo dacht dat hij de baas was, en dat zijn volk uiteindelijk het Zwarte Slot zou krijgen. Dixie en Nidrayah vroegen verbaasd wat er gebeurd was met de gevangenis, maar Nahar lachte bitter. “Het is allang geen gevangenis meer.” Zei hij. Hij vertelde verder dat er in de grotten beneden een portaal was. Dit portaal gebruikte Ilthratar om in en uit het Slot te reizen, in zijn zoektocht naar de drakenmaskers. Het zwarte drakenmasker had hij al. Het uiteindelijke doel van de Cult was om alle vijf de maskers te krijgen, zodat ze Thiamat konden oproepen. Het andere doel waar de Cult zich druk mee bezig hield, was om een enorme goudschat te vergaren, om Thiamat gunstig te stemmen. Op deze onderneming waren ook nieuwsgierige Red Wizards afgekomen, maar wat hun rol was wist Nahar niet precies. Nahar legde ook uit waarom hij zoveel wist. Hij was niet zo maar een gevangene, hij zette zich in voor de lizardfolk. Hij haatte de onderdrukking en bereidde in het geheim een revolutie voor om voor eens en voor altijd af te rekenen met de bullywugs en de cultists. Hij liet Dixie en Nidrayah een ruimte zien, die volgestouwd was met wapens. En niet de lelijke scheppen die de lizardfolk verplicht aan het smeden waren voor de cultists, nee, dit was goed spul. Nahar besloot zijn rede met een dringend verzoek. Het liefst wilde hij Eliaena zo snel mogelijk in veiligheid brengen, maar hij besefte dat er maar één mogelijkheid was. Ze moesten afrekenen met de drie leiders van de beweging: Borngrey, Splattergoo en Ilthratar. Pas dan was de doorgang naar het portaal vrij en konden ze zichzelf in veiligheid brengen. Nahar en zijn lizardfolk konden dit niet alleen, daar hadden ze hun hulp bij nodig. Het was de hoogste tijd om terug te gaan. Nidrayah veranderde zich in een lieveheersbeestje en gedragen door Dixies vleugels vlogen ze zo onopvallend mogelijk terug naar hun slapende kameraden. Ze hadden veel te vertellen in de morgen, maar of de anderen er blij mee zouden zijn..? Category:Recent